Plan
by Super-Kyo
Summary: haha....i wanted to write some smut at 2 am xDD well...this is a lemony lemon KxT R&R plz! What happens when a fuzzy kitty and a little nymphet wanna start somethen in their pants?


-Hey ya'll, its been a while hasn't it? I know i havn't really written anything in a long long time, but I suddenly got an urge to do so, lol, and it had to be smut xD So, i have put together a lovely lemony lemon for you're wonderfully orgasmic pleasures ;D-

Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will -sadly- own these characters at all in any such way.

Plan

By

Superkyo

Her day's passed on as usual; wake up, cook, clean, dream away, laundry, cook again, clean some more, ect. But lately, there had been something a bit different to her day to day schedule. The way she would look at him suddenly had a different meaning. When he spoke, it all sounded like tangy, yet succulent honey in the breeze, caressing her ears with his soft tones and phrasing. Even his movement and body language took a great toll on her, now-a-days. And why this all happend, she had no clue what's so ever. No matter how hard she tried to wrap her brain around it, she just could not seem to put a finger on it. In a way, she just couldn't help but _lust_ for him. She loved him, it was true, with all her acheing heart and body did she love him. But that was just it, she knew she loved him, but now she wanted to _love_ him. To give him her all and every fiber within herself. She wanted to please him and tend to his every acheing need, dream, and desire.

"I'm hopeless..." Tohru said to herself on that delicious Sunday morning as she watched from afar in the kitchen, her love to be true, Kyo, lazying off on the front porch with a thick leather book in hand that read the words, _The Perks of Being a Wallflower by Stephen Chbosky, _on the front cover. Oddly, he had been holding it upside down, Tohru being completely oblivious to this and his sudden glimpses toward her.

"God damnit, Tohru...." Kyo thought to himself as he heaved out a long sigh, slightly adjusting his position as he tried to hide the effect of the longing images that sent his young mind into a fizzle and his body into shudders every time he looked at her.

She looked away from him quietly as she moved to give the dinning table a good, clean wipe down. As she stretched over the mass of mahogany, Kyo couldn't help but notice the way her skirt and shirt had the tendancy to hike up a bit. Allowing the vision of her silky, cream thigh's and a luscious petite waist to become quite noticeable, especially from the angle he had been sitting at which gave him beautiful access to the vision of a silky pink bottom at times, laced with orange around the edges.

As she had been leaning forward, and dusting off the farther end of the table, Kyo had risen from the ground and walked over behind her, a prominent grin on his ridged face. Leaning over her he gently whispered her name out gently behind her ear, not even touching her.

"Kyo!" she exclaimed, jumping up abruptly, merely to hit his back in the proses and knock over a glass of orange juice with her elbow that had been left out from the early breakfast.

He frowned mockingly, allowing her space to move and inspect her now drenched white blouse. He studied her actions as he watched her rub furiously at the shirt, babbling on about how sorry she was for hitting him and spilling his juice and for looking like such a mess, which clearly, he thought she was nuts for thinking; it was all according to plan...

These day's Kyo had spent his day's short and his night's long Either scornfully pleasureing himself, or thinking long and hard disgusted by his actions, wants, and needs. He couldn't help it, she was just to oblivious as to how much of a toll she put on his body, and of how much he needed her. Without a question he knew she was his, but in his heart he knew he had to _have_ her, or something worse might be provoked. God forbid he jump her, imagen that, she hanging laundry and he flying over her and takeing her just like that without a care in the world. Heaven's no, he'd think to himself. He knew he wanted her, wanted her to be his entirely and only his, but he wanted the same for her, and he just wasn't to sure if that's what she had wanted as well.

Slowly he began to pick up on it, though. At night he could hear her moaning out his name in her sleep, and could hear her breatheing heighten at those very times. Now that he knew that it might be ok, all he needed was a plan...

"Oh, my gosh, i'm sorry Kyo, here, i'll be right back, i'm so sorry, i'll get you some more juice too! I'll just, er...uh....Kyo..." she said as she stopped fuseing and gappeing, looking up into his dazed eyes and at his quizzical grin. "K-Kyo?" she called again, tilting her head to the side curiously when she suddenly felt him pull his hands around her waist.

"Here, why don't you let me help you with that...?" he said softly, as he carefully picked her up and sat her on the table, slipping the drenched blouse off and over her head.

She blinked stareing at him, subconsciously pulling her arms around her chest as she gauked at him. "Kyo?" she said quietly, stareing into his prayeing eyes that couldn't help but sture a bit of excitement within her.

"I'm sorry...I just..." he said gently, looking off to the side slightly, trying to pull her in to his game.

"O no, please its alright, i don't mind at all!" she said waveing her hands excitedly in front of her.

'And my little Tohru takes the bate...' Kyo thought with an apologetic grin that had so much more hideing beneath it.

Carefully he leaned into her, touching his lips to hers ever so softly, not wanting to frighten her, but rather, invite her if you should say. In response she complied with his actions and gently pressed her lips onto his as she let her fingers trail along his jaw bone.

He stopped to look at her carefully, "orange?" he said with a soft blushing smile as he caressed his fingers down her bra strap gently.

She blushed lightly, looking away softly. "I like orange...." she said in response quietly, a slight chill running up her spin from the cold air and her damp body. The small pink bud's within her bra, slowly begging to make themselves noticeable, if not to her, but him.

Gently he ran his hand down her arm, caressing her shoulder softly. "O you do?...That makes me feel kinda special, ya know." he said, looking at her with his large, glassy amber eyes, causeing yet another blush to rise to her pale cheeks.

Softly, he leaned forward before she could say another word, pressing another gentle kiss to her lips as he lifted her up from the table, holding her thigh's around his waste gently as she wrapped her arms around his neck to keep balance.

"Kyo?" she asked lightly, once they had broken for air.

"Yes, Tohru?" he asked, pressing his forehead to hers, stareing into her eyes longingly.

"I love you..."she whispered softly, losseing all thought of what she had initially wanted to say.

Slowly she pulled him into a tender kiss, as she broke to stare into his eyes gently.

He looked at her longingly, his eyes growing darker as he felt the flesh of her thigh's grow goose-bumpy. "Cold?" he asked with a light chuckle. She nodded lightly and away he carried her up to the bathroom, leaving her taterd blouse behind on the table.

Carefully he set her down onto the sink counter, and with a soft look of reassurance, he unclassped her bra, earning a sharp gasp from his loveing pet.

He looked at her gently, she back to him with confused and anxious eyes. "T's ok, just gonna wipe you off so you're not all sticky." he said casually, grabbing a wash cloth from the near by drawer. She nodded slowly and he grinned to her lecherously.

Carefully he slipped away the delicate article of clotheing from her fragile shoulders, revealing full plump breast's that he couldn't help but want to press his lips upon. But he knew better, if he want something, he'd have to do it right. With the now damp cloth he gently caressed her neck and shoulders, pressing small kiss to her neck, spikeing her breatheing once again.

Slowly he inched his way to the curve of her breast's when he looked back up at her for reassurance. Apparently she had, had her eyes closed the hole time and was seemingly enjoying herself. "This is actually very nice...." she had thought to herself when she suddenly felt his kisses trail lower.

"Kyo" She said suddenly as his lips grew closer to her breast's each time.

He looked up at her abruptly with soft eyes "what?" he said casually.

With his expression she couldn't help but think other wise "...guess it wasn't what i thought....." she thought silently, letting out a dissatisfied sigh quietly, "it does feel nice though.....he's being very gentle.." she thought again as she watched him softly dab the cloth on her breasts, brushing it ever so lightly across her tenderly buds, earning a sudden erection from them and a rise of blood to her now flushed cheeks.

He lead forward and pressed a soft kiss to each of them, causeing all types of feelings to rush threw Tohru's body. "Do i stop him or let him go on?...it all just feels so amazing though....door number one please!" she thought as she arched into him carefully, earning a hidden grin from him as he softly kissed around her erect nipples once he heard a soft moan escape her.

He looked up gently, composeing his face to one of concern, she merely blushed harder while caressing the back of his neck softly, she leaned forward and whispered into his ear softly "please....do that again, Kyo..."

"Check and mate.." he thought to himself gleefully as he suddenly began to grow hard between his legs while licking her breast's with long, soft strokes; earning another moan from his pet.

She leaned forward and kissed the top of his head, entwining her fingers in his fiery locks as he caressed down her sides softly, rubbing her pertrudeing hips tenderly as he kept on. Carefully he slid his hand up her thigh's as he kissed up her neck tenderly.

She, tilting her head ever so softly, allowing him more access to the bare flesh, not once objecting to his wondering hand. Gently he began to shape circles into the side of her thigh with his index finger as he kissed along her collar bone and shoulders, useing his other hand to caress and fondle her lovely breasts.

"Kyo..." she panted out softly as she rubbed behind his shoulders gently, enjoying herself.

As if he hadn't noticed her, he slowly slipped his hand between her legs, caressing her inner thigh gently, leading heated kisses down to her navel. She had tensed at this, but with the quick touch of his lips she was in relaxation once more, enjoying his fondeling and caresses. A wet spot was slowly begging to become noticeable on her silky, lace panties.

And with a sudden kiss to quiet an objection, Kyo had slowly lead his hand foreword, rubbing ever so gently the now growing wet spot as she moaned onto his lips heatedly. With each moan he grew more stiff, feeling himself pulsating and rubbing against the fabric of his pants, causeing him to wince slightly in minor pain.

With another kiss he slipped his hand underneath the damp, pink fabric, rubbing his fingers along her lips as he plunged a finger deep inside of her, earning a soft gasp from the victim. "Kyo, I...!!" Tohru exclaimed excitedly, not knowing exactly how to react to such a thing, but was slowly brought back by his lips once more. His kisses could work magic on her, she'd always thought, and this right here just prooved it.

In and out he pumped his finger, and in another he sent, causeing her to cling to his shoulder lightly in ecstasy as she abruptly came on his hands, her body flusheing from head to toe. A wicked grin grew across Kyo's face as he pulled his fingers from within her and licked at them ravenously, tasteing her thoroughly as he held his hand up to her lips.

"Would you like a taste?" he said heatedly, as she complied without any objections. She sucked on his fingers hungrily, licking his palm as she stared at him heatedly, her turquoise eyes grown a dark blue.

She reached down and carefully undid his pant's, pressing her lips to his neck upon doing so. He slipped his own shirt off and over his head, tossing it to the floor carelessly as she marveled over his toned chest, all of his training had surely paid off she though.

Gently she lead kisses down his chest, nipping and biteing here and there lightly, earing soft moan's from her love when she would hit at a sweet spot. Her fingers gently trailed down to the bulge in his boxers as his fingers re filled her.

Her fingers wrapped around his stiff member as she caressed and stroked him slowly. He, pumping now three fingers in and out of her as they both moaned in echo. Slowly she too began to stimulate him, pumping him carefully at first then speeding up as he did for she, slowing down at times merely to tease him.

Suddenly he pulled her forward slightly by her waste, pressing himself to her entrance forcefully as he rubbed his shaft along her. The friction of both the fabric and their disgruntled thrust's, arouseing them both to even higher peeks.

Kyo thrusted harder into her, merely to be stopped by both set's of fabric, but enjoying the picture of her in total. Her matted hair and dazed eyes, her frail limbs clinging to his every curve and her lovely candy apple lips parting to vocalize the pleasure he bestowed upon her.

"Oh, Kyo...!!" she gasped out again, ecstasy takeing over her body once more with a large rippling shudder that ran down her back side, causeing her to cling to her lover even tighter as he continued with his thrusting, speeding up at times with each grunt.

He leaned forward, biteing her breasts lightly, as she trailed steamy kisses down his neck and shoulder, sucking lightly every here and there, leaving large red patches along his shoulder side.

He tilted his head up, pressing his lips to her's fearsly as he slipped his tongue beyond her lips. Both of their tongue's battleing away at each other, caressing and slideing, he dominateing as usual. He pulled her even closer to him now, thrusting as hard and as fast as possible into her as she moaned and gasped with every grunt and moan he vocolized himself.

"Tohru...!!" he uttered as he held onto her tight, suddenly shooting himself between both of their thigh's. Panting heavily, he kissed her roughly as she leaned forward, grabbing a towel.

"Don't" he said as he noticed what she was about to do, earning a confused look from her. "This is just the begining, there's no reason in cleaning up now.." he said with a wide grin on his face as he scooped the still confused but anxious Tohru, up in his arms and halled up into her bedroom, tossing her onto the bed. "Strip um off" he commanded her to do, as he threw off his boxer's and left them to be found some other day underneath her bed.

Quickly she did as she was told and tossed her own garments to the ground, though she stopped him once he tried to climb on top of her. "What?" he asked agitatedly as she held him back lightly. "Its my turn now" she said with a lecherously grin on her face that he could have died a million times to see over and over again.

Confused he just stared at her in awe and curiosity as she leaned forward and pinned him down to the bed, sitting herself between his knee's. Takeing his shaft within her small hands once more, she gently stroked her tongue across his head, stareing up at him heatedly. Grinning at each moan and groan she gained from her actions.

She took him in completely now, not knowing quite how she was able to but she had, sucking on him lightly as she stroked him with her index fingers slowly. Her teeth gently rakeing along his member as he groaned in pleasure and whimperd with each sensation. "Tohru" he panted out heavily as she took his nads between her lips, softly licking and humming on them with pleasure. Going back and doing the same for his head as she softly stroked the skin along the back side of his nads sensuously. "Tohru" he heaved out again, clenching his fist's to the sheet's as he tried to hold himself back.

"Tohru, I...!!" he blurted out as he came in her mouth quickly. She grinned at her work as she watched him heave and pant while licking him clean, pressing small kisses along his inner thigh's aswell and behind his knees. Softly she kissed her way back up to his lips, kissing him passionately and eagerly as he held her close to his body tightly.

Carefully without breaking their lips apart, he turned so that she was now beneath him as he teasingly tapped at her entrance, slipping his head into her gently as he grinned at her reaction full on.

Strokeing up her creamy, luscious thigh's he bit down on her bottom lip, tugging and sucking it gently as he continued to tease her. Panting heavily she pleaded for him, "Please, Kyo" she said, biteing and kissing along his neck, but he merely grinned.

"Please what my love?" he asked sheepishly as he leaned his head down to suckle on her plump breasts. Silently she panted as heat rose to her cheeks once more. "Go on" he said as he licked hard at her nipples, rubbing at her clit vigorously. She squeezed her eyes closed in ecstasy as he rubbed harder.

"Please Kyo, have me, please, take me" she whimmperd in heavy pants. With a dark grin he pulled her into position and while pressing his lips onto her's, plumited into her as she yelped in pain for haveing been virgin. He kissed over her eyes and succulent lips as he waited for her to adjust to him, she gave him the nod, and he smirked as he began.

He hiked her knee up onto his hip for better access as he thrust into her softly at first, growing more aroused as her moans and shudders increased along with his. "T-T-Tohru" he panted out heavily between each long thrust and heated kiss.

Reaching down she rubbed at herself vigorously while he continued in and out gaining speed and pressure as he now held her close to him, his other hand on the bed to allow him some balance. With each vigorous movement came a hardy grunt and a pleasurable moan from him.

"Kyoouh" Tohru moaned out as she felt herself release again. He too feeling himself near his edge once more began to slow down, not wanting to stop right then he pulled out and pulled her hips up, lapping at her flow ravenously.

She lay there in ecstasy as she feverishly grabbed at her breasts while he plummited her with his tongue. Licking and biteing her gently as he parted her lips to allow a better access to the object of his desires. "Oh, Tohru" he moaned out as his tongue slipped in side of her and his teeth scrapped along her walls rythmaticly. She tensed up, groppeing at the bed sheets now as he began to suck on her, grinning as she came once again as he feasted upon her very being and all she had presented to him and his takeing alone.

Haveing eaten to his fill he moved up to her lips once more, giving her a taste of herself, grinning as he watched her lick her lips in pleasure, pressing his lips back down onto hers.

Without warning he rammed himself back inside of her, thrusting into her hard, makeing her cling to him as she left small cuts going down his back and shoulders. With her moist tongue she licked off the blood that dripped down his shoulders as she moaned out his name, both of them shuddering once Tohru hit ecstasy again, Kyo not far behind.

Together they lay panting, he on top of her as he kissed up her neck softly, holding her close to his body tenderly.

"Kyo..." she panted out softly as she caressed the back of his neck tenderly, stareing up at the ceiling as her chest heaved hard as she pant. He reached up and pressed his lips to hers and smilied to her gently, touching her face tenderly as he lay his head back down on her breasts, whispering to himself softly "All part of the plan...."

End

-----ok! Sooooo...i know it was lame, but its 4 am and i wanted to write some smut D lolz. Like it if you want, hate if i don't mind. Just thank you so much for reading it :D and i hope you enjoyed your late night via early morning via lunch break, readable porn ^^;;

Haha, well, i'm sad to say that if ya'll remember i had said that i had "found someone whom i felt might be right" he turned out to be COMPLETELY WRONG D...as they usually do, haha, go figure. But in the end, I now found the one that i hope i can stay with forever....and it'll be a year this month actually that we've been together 3

Sooo

Congratulate me haha, if you wanna x3 and epicly epicly epicly EPICLY thanks for reading!!

Reviews

You know i love them 3 -----

Yours truely SuperKyo (YAY SMUT! Lol)


End file.
